1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector, which is mounted to a coaxial cable including a braided conductor and a laminate foil inside the braided conductor and having a conductivity in the case of connecting the coaxial cable with a terminal of equipment or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of coaxial cable connector, there has been known connectors disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No.57-105985 or Examined Utility Model Publication 52-54782. In the connector disclosed in the above Publication 57-105985, an electrical and mechanical connection with a coaxial cable is made in the following manner. More specifically, a plurality of conductor pieces is provided so as to cover an exposed braided conductor member, and then, is fixedly fastened using a clamp ring. On the other hand, in the connector disclosed in the above Publication 52-54782, an electrical and mechanical connection with a coaxial cable is made in the following manner. More specifically, a protective coating member and an exposed braided conductor member are inserted into a spiral threaded portion formed at an inner surface of connector so as to be screwed to a connector.
However, in the connector disclosed in the former publication, the braided conductor member is securely fastened to an outer conductor of the connector, but a gap is formed between the outer conductor of the connector and a laminate foil, and also, a gap is formed between the conductor pieces. For this reason, a noise such as a stray radio wave intrudes from these gaps, and an internal signal leaks from there; as a result, a new noise is generated. On the other hand, in the connector disclosed in the latter publication, the connector is mounted by only engagement utilizing an elasticity at the braided conductor member and the protective coating member of the coaxial cable. For this reason, a mechanical jointing strength is low; for example, it is impossible to permanently use the connector under outdoor environment as used in a CATV system.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems in the prior art. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector, which can perform a connection excellent in a fixing force without generating a nose intrusion or radiation.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first aspect, the present invention provides a coaxial cable connector, which is mounted to an end portion of a coaxial cable including a braided conductor and a laminate foil provided inside the braided conductor and having a conductivity, comprising:
a cylindrical connector main body inserted between the braided conductor and the laminate foil;
a connective cylinder rotatably supported to a proximal portion of the connector main body so as to be engaged with an outer conductor of another object to be connected; and
a clamp ring for fixedly fastening an insertion member of the connector main body after being inserted into the coaxial cable.
Further, according to a second aspect, the present invention provides the coaxial cable connector according to the first aspect, wherein a distal end portion of the connector main body inserted into the coaxial cable is formed with a slot.
Further, according to a third aspect, the present invention provides a coaxial cable connector, which is mounted to an end portion of a coaxial cable including a braided conductor and a laminate foil provided inside the braided conductor and having a conductivity, comprising:
a cylindrical connector main body inserted between the braided conductor and a protective coating portion provided outside the braided conductor;
a connective cylinder rotatably supported to a proximal portion of the connector main body so as to be engaged with an outer conductor of another object to be connected; and
a clamp ring for fixedly fastening an insertion member of the connector main body after being inserted into the coaxial cable,
a distal end portion of the connector main body inserted into the coaxial cable being formed with a slot.
Further, according to a fourth aspect, the present invention provides the coaxial cable connector according to any of the first to third aspect, wherein a ridge portion is formed at an outer peripheral portion in the vicinity of the distal portion of the connector main body.
Further, according to a fifth aspect, the present invention provides the coaxial cable connector according to any of the first to fourth aspect, wherein an inner surface of the connector main body is formed with a spiral protrusion.